


Revival of the Demon King

by Vanitas_Repliku_26



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks
Genre: also slight alternative timeline, have fun, spirit tracks post game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitas_Repliku_26/pseuds/Vanitas_Repliku_26
Summary: Ok, so new tracks leading away from New Hyrule were unusual. But Link was definitely going to follow them and see where they lead. He didn't really mean to awaken the guy trapped in stone. It just happened. Fate does have a funny way of making sure things were kept on track, though.
Relationships: Ganondorf & Link (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Revival of the Demon King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessofthieves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofthieves/gifts).



> Here you go enjoy :) I'll see if I continue with it but I definitely wanted to get up the first chapter xD

The scent of polished metal and oil permeated the air. The workshop was stacked with spare parts and extra carriages. Currently the only train being operated on was the Spirit Train.

Link was double-checking that the train was in working order even though he knew it was a special train that didn’t technically need upkeep. A train was a train and as an engineer, he was going to make sure everything was ship shape.

Shutting the engine hood, Link nodded to himself with a grin.

As usual, everything was fine.

Looking at the cannon pushed against the wall, Link sighed. His adventures had been seven years ago and while Link wasn’t on the tracks as often as he had been, he did errands and carried passengers from point A to point B. since the defeat of Malladus, monsters had disappeared so Link had detached the cannon from the train since it was dead weight. The lack of danger made traveling on the tracks on peaceful.

Link wouldn’t be lying if he admitted he kind of missed the danger of monsters popping up out of nowhere.

Sighing, Link shook his head as he washed the grease off his hands. “Come on….focus. Everything is good now.”

There was a small squeak and Link looked down to see Hebi slithering closer, the snake whip carrying a letter in its mouth.

“Ah, hey, Hebi. What’d you get?” Link knelt to take the letter. As he opened the letter, Hebi wrapped around his leg to slither up to its place on Link’s shoulder. “Oh, it’s from Zelda!”

Hebi squeaked.

Zelda had returned to her role as Princess after the adventure had ended. She kept in contact with Link weekly via letter.

Link imagined it was another update on her life.

‘Dear Link,

I hope this letter finds you well. Once you receive this letter, I request that you come to New Hyrule Castle immediately to discuss something of upmost importance.

-Regards,

Princess Zelda’

Link gave a small laugh at the formal notation from Zelda. He wondered what she wanted to talk to him about. Maybe it was an excuse to see him.

“Ah, well. Guess we’re going to New Hyrule Castle.”

Hebi gave an excited squeak.

* * *

After eating some lunch, Link pulled the Spirit Train out of the workshop and headed out to New Hyrule Castle.

He hadn’t seen Zelda for over a month, so he was excited to see her again.

“What do you think she wants to see me for, Hebi?”

Hebi tilted its head before burying back under his shirt to go to sleep.

“Some help you are.”

It took about an hour and a half to reach the castle and Link pulled into the separate train station that had been built a few months back specifically for him. Something about not blocking the tracks. Link had tried not to be offended.

Link waved at the guards as he approached the castle. “Hey.”

“Good afternoon, Hero Link.”

“Ah, please don’t call me that. I’m just an engineer now.”

The guard shrugged. “Whatever you say.”

Link sighed, shaking his head. It would take a while to get the guards to not refer to him as a hero.

Standing in the middle of the main hallway was Byrne, looking spiffy in his chancellor uniform.

Link grinned. “Hey, Byrne! How are you?”

Link no longer had to look up at Byrne since they were about the same height. Apparently, Byrne was finished growing.

Byrne gave a grunt as he turned his back to Link. “Follow me.”

“Come on! No ‘hi, Link, I’m fine!’?” Link huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. “I still see you have that stick up your butt.”

Ever since the fall of Malladus, Byrne had been trying to repent for what he had done. Zelda had forgiven him pretty quickly and since she need a new chancellor, she shoved Byrne into the position which he took seriously. Far too seriously for Links tastes. He had thought Byrne would at least loosen up somewhat.

Byrne stopped outside the door to Zelda’s study, making a ‘go in’ gesture.

Link rolled his eyes, opening the door.

Zeld was sitting at her desk, poring over papers. She was mumbling under her breath. “Strange….never thought there was anything beyond the realms…”

“Zelda?”

Zelda straightened and looked over her shoulder then grinned upon seeing Link. “Link! You came!”

“You sent me a letter asking me to come,” Link said with a shrug as Zelda stood. “What’s up?”

“Well, I’ve heard some strange reports from the ocean realm of new tracks suddenly appearing.”

“New tracks?” Link raised an eyebrow. “Leading outside the ocean realm?”

Zelda nodded, clasping her hands in front of her as she paced in front of Link. “Yes. I never knew of other realms outside New Hyrule, but these new tracks must lead somewhere. I’m not sure where though, but we must find out.”

“We?” Link repeated with a small smile.

“Ah...” Zelda appeared surprised before she shook her head. “I mean you. I can’t come because I’m the princess….”

Zelda must have missed the adventures as well. Link didn’t blame her. Traveling on the train was fun even under the time constraints.

Link moved closer to Zelda, setting a hand on her shoulder. “I’ll go check it out. Let me get some supplies since I’m not sure how long it will take to get there.”

Zelda smiled. “Thank you, Link. Is there anything I can give you to aid your journey?”

Link thought about it. He didn’t know what lay beyond the new tracks. Non-perishable food he could handle on his own. Weapons on the other hand….all he had was Hebi and a whip could only do so much against monsters.

“Can I borrow a sword?”

“Of course.” Zelda nodded. “I’ll bring you the best sword before you depart.”

Link grinned. “Thanks. Then I’ll set out this evening.”

“This evening?” Zelda tilted her head. “What are you going to do until then?”

“What do you want to do?”

Zelda frowned, crossing her arms before she grinned as she thought of what she wanted to do.

* * *

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Link mumbled as he pulled the Spirit Train into the Tower of Spirits.

“We haven’t seen Anjean in forever, Link,” Zelda huffed. “Where’s your adventure?”

“Buried under all my engineer stuff.”

“Oh, come on…” Zelda grumbled as they edited the train.

Anjean was already trundling over on her little scooter. “Ah, Link, Princess Zelda. Welcome. What do I owe the pleasure?”

“We just came to visit. How are you doing, Anjean?”

Anjean gave a mild nod. “Excellent. But what do you really want?”

“Busted,” Link said as Zelda smiled.

“Well, some new tracks have appeared outside the ocean realm…”

“New tracks?” Anjean repeated, frowning she turned her back to the two teens. “So that vision was true…”

“Vision?” Zelda asked. “What vision?”

“Of a catastrophe,” Anjean sighed, shaking her head. “There shouldn’t be new tracks appearing at all. Highly unusual. I saw them leading to an underwater structure which had a statue.”

“What’s a statue gonna do to make a catastrophe?” Link muttered.

“It’s what’s in the statue,” Anjean said, turning to look at the two. “You must not awaken the statue, Link.”

“What? What’d I do?”

“I saw you and the statue together. You came to ask me for the Lokomo Sword so you can explore the new tracks, am I right?”

Zelda gave a bow. “I’m sorry, I know it’s a special sword, but we have to know where the tracks lead.”

“I’ll bring it right back once I return,” Link promised with his own bow.

Anjean sighed, closing her eyes. “There’s no stopping you, I know.”

The Lokomo Sword appeared before Link in a flash of light.

“Just take care.”

Link ginned as he took the sword. “Come on, have I ever put you on the wrong track?”

Anjean just stared at Link blankly, not amused by the joke.

“Not even a smile? I thought it was funny…”

Hebi gave a squeak and a nod.

* * *

Link sighed as he continued to stare out the window at the passing water. He had been out on the tracks spanning the ocean for several days and after the first day of looking at nothing but water he was bored.

He had brought enough food to last two weeks since he wasn’t sure how far the tracks went. Apparently, they went far.

Hebi gave a miserable squeak, flopping on Link’s shoulder.

“Me too, buddy,” Link sighed, resting his chin in his hand. “This is so boring. I don’t even see any dolphins!”

Link moved to the other window of the train to see if he saw anything different on that side. More water.

“If I’d known it had been this boring, I would have brought my blueprints for the new speed train...”

Hebi yawned.

Link leaned against the wall. “I hope we get there soon.”

Hebi squeaked in agreement.

There was a shriek as the train suddenly locked on its brakes.

Link stumbled from the jerk then fell to the floor. He rubbed his head. “Hebi! What’s that for?”

Hebi squeaked, slithering out from Link’s jacket.

“Huh? Wait, you didn’t put on the brakes?”

Hebi shook its head.

“Huh…” Link stood and went to the controls, seeing that the handle had bene pulled down into the pause box. “Weird….”

Not that weird though. The Spirit Train did have a mind of its own. But what would make it not want to go any further?

Hebi squeaked, tapping Link to get his attention.

Link glanced at the snake whip then looked out the window to see what had gotten the train to halt.

The tracks curved around spires that jutted out of the water before they sank beneath the surface. The water was clear enough that Link could see the tracks circling around some sort of destroyed structure.

“Oh, we gotta go there.”

Hebi squeaked in alarm then shook its head quickly.

“Oh, come on, don’t be a scaredy whip.”

Hebi ducked under Link’s uniform as Link put the train back into gear.

As the train descended the spiraling tracks, Link stared out at the structure.

“Looks like a castle or…a temple? What’s it doing underwater?”

The building had several walls missing like it had been attacked. It was a structure Link definitely didn’t recognize.

The train halted as it came into a room laid with red carpet and as Link watched the water around the castle suddenly drained.

Cautious, Link left the train, staring up to see the water above being held up by a magic barrier. He glanced around as he walked forward, taking in everything.

At the back of the room was an enormous chair with an unusual structure behind it that reminded Link of a bird.

Three triangles stacked on top of each other in a larger triangle sat on the bird’s head.

“Those look like…force gems….stacked into a larger triangle.”

Hebi gave an unsettled squeak, peeking out from Link’s uniform.

Link grinned as he continued to explore. “This place is awesome. I wonder who lived here.”

Hebi continued shaking its head as Link headed deeper into the castle. It didn’t like being here at all.

There didn’t appear to be anything of interest in the castle, at least that Link saw. Why did the tracks lead to it then if there wasn’t any sort of monster or treasure?

“Well, this is boring now.”

There was nothing to worry about then. Zelda would be pleased to know.

Link paused when he came out into an open area that was completely empty except for a single statue. Curious, he came closer to see that the statue wielded two swords and a third sword stuck out of its forehead.

Hebi squeaked and bit Link’s ear to stop him.

“Ow! Come on, Hebi. It’s just a statue.”

Hebi shook its head frantically before speaking to remind Link of what Anjean said.

Link huffed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, yeah. But it’s a statue. Statues are harmless.”

Hebi gave another squeak as Link moved closer to the statue to stare at it.

“Pretty detailed. Doesn’t look like an Armos, though. Who made it?”

Before he could stop himself, Link had already touched the statue’s chest, intrigued by the detail.

There was a flash and Link quickly stepped back when the statue began to crack.

“Uh…oh…”

Hebi hid as the statue shattered, revealing a man beneath the rock.

The sword in his forehead clattered to the ground.

Link held out his sword when the man opened his eyes.

Instead of looking at Link, the man shook his head then looked at the swords he held. “What is this…?”

“I should be asking you that!” Link said.

The man looked at Link, blinking. Before he could say anything, he collapsed.

Link glanced around. He wasn’t sure if the statue turned man was trying to trick him or not. When the man continued to remain still, Link cautiously moved closer.

He prodded the man with his foot. “You alive?”

Picking the two swords up, Link put them in the sheaths at the man’s back before grabbing his arm.

Hebi squeaked in alarm.

“What? I can’t just leave him here.”

Hebi gave a series of squeaks to explain why Link could leave the man there.

Link rolled his eyes, hauling the man to his feet. “Ugh, man, you’re so heavy…”

Hefting the man up higher, Link made his way back to the train.

“Wait until Zelda sees this…”

Hebi gave a disapproving squeak, sinking back into Link’s clothes. It didn’t like this one bit.

The man’s eyes opened a crack, the gold irises a cool blue. He glanced at Link out of the corner of his eyes, giving a slight smirk.

_Always the helper, aren’t you, my little courage wielder?_


End file.
